


Artwork for Journey Story - Irrigating In The Desert by Karrenia_Rune

by danceswithgary



Category: Star Trek, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Journey Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Journey Story - Irrigating In The Desert by Karrenia_Rune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irrigating in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765384) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



**[Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1012882/1012882_original.jpg) **  



End file.
